The Right Choice
by NeitiX
Summary: What could happen after those four words that were said in the end of The fall. [Rogan]


Logan was sitting on the balcony of his London apartment and staring at the city lights. His mind was puzzling. The life he had felt empty. Everything was fine if looked outside. He had money, power and a beautiful fiancée. It was just like a picture perfect. Still he felt unsatisfied. Work was the best part of his life. As much as he had fight against the preordained future in the college, he had to amid that he liked the family business. During the years of working hard he had earned his father's trust and that meant getting more independency and responsibilities. And he was good in his job. The college him would have never believed that he would be happy in the family business.

The problem in his life wasn't work. It was his private life. He still had his best friends from college and he enjoyed spending time with them even if the parties were more mellow these days. Living in London meant he couldn´t see his friends very often but he had known them so long that the distance didn´t change anything between them.

The thing that made him feel empty was his love life. He had his fiancée but he didn't actually have a love life. That would require him to love Odetta. Hadn´t he ever loved someone he would probably bee just fine with the idea of loveless marriage. He had seen so many of those during his life that he knew that it could be a good deal between two people. The man would get a trophy wife who took care of his social life and the woman would get easy life and endless shopping funds. But he had once experienced the other kind of relationship and after that nothing but true love felt satisfactory. There was nothing wrong with Odetta. She was intelligent, nice and beautiful. She just didn´t make his heart pound in his chest. He didn´t know if Odetta was fateful to him and he didn´t even care since he wasn´t innocent himself. Don´t get him wrong, he wasn´t like his father and after every woman. Actually he had cheated Odessa only with one person. Someone might say that it was the worst kind of cheating since it wasn´t just physical. He was emotionally attached to another woman. A woman who had taken his heart so many years ago and he hadn´t got it back.

She had taught him to be loyal to one person. She was actually the reason he hadn´t cheated Odetta before her. How ironic is that. When they met couple years ago in London after many years apart he wasn´t able to resist her. Then she came up with this Vegas theory. Their Vegas just happened to be London. Having her back in his life had felt so good. Even if it was in an unconventional way. He still had her time to time and he had something to look forward.

Neither of them had ever approached the subject of being something more than lovers. He knew she had a boyfriend back in New York. They had briefly talked about how things ended between them but in the end they soon dismissed it being just the way things went. There was so much he wished he had said to her when he had the chance. Maybe things would have gone differently. But he was a coward. He had once opened his heart and been vulnerable and it didn´t end well. He wasn´t able to bring himself to do that again. Not after she had suggested them to just be friends with benefits. If that was all she wanted and he would ask for more, she would have bolted. So in the end he took her in to his life the way he could.

He had tried not to think how their arrangement would end or were it would lead them. He just tried to enjoy every moment he had with her. She had ended things over the phone couple months ago but he felt like they needed a better ending. That´s why he arranged a small Life and Death Brigade gathering. He had gotten one more night with her. He would never forget that night. They both knew that it would end the next day and he tried to prepare himself to that but saying goodbye to her was still so painful. He knew he had to let her go since she deserved so much more than he could offer with this friends with benefits arrangement.

His thoughts were interrupted when Odetta opened the balcony door. "Hi. You have been sitting here a long time. Aren´t you cold? It´s freezing in here."

"I just have a lot to think about and the fresh air helps." Logan replied.

Odetta nod. "Okay. Whatever works for you. Here before I forget again. This came to you through the mail today."

Odetta handed a letter to Logan. The letter was handwritten and he recognized the writing immediately. He felt his heart start pounding. Why would she write to him?

"Do you know who is it from? I don´t know anyone who writes letters by hand anymore." He heard Odetta asking.

"Probably some old friend or relative. I´m not sure who." He answered trying to sound normal when his whole body was reacting to the writer of the letter.

"Well I leave you alone so you can continue your thinking process" She replied and disappeared back inside.

Logan was staring at the letter in his hands. He never thought he would hear from her ever again. She was a person that when she decided something she followed through. Contacting him after their goodbye was not something that he would have expected her to do.

With shaking hands he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. He unfolded the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Logan,_

 _I know you didn't expect to hear from me. I just have things I have to share with you. Telling you face to face or over the phone felt too hard so I decided to write you a letter. I thought it would be easier since I´m a writer and everything but now that I am writing this, it feels anything but easy._

 _I know we had our Vegas deal and I´m the one who suggested it. I just want you to know that I cherished all the time we had together even if when what we had was wrong in so many ways. But it didn´t feel wrong. Nothing has ever felt wrong with you. I don´t know what it is about you that makes it so easy for me to be with you. I have always felt like I can be me when I am with you. I don´t have to hide my quirky ways_ _or my insecurities from you because you have never judged me. I hope that you have felt even half as easy with me as I have with you._

 _For the last year you were the one I called when I needed saving and you were always there for me even when you didn´t have to. You weren´t my boyfriend and therefore saving me wasn´t your job. But still you were there for me and I´m very thankful of that. However, I have realized that I can´t lean on you anymore. I didn´t write this letter because I want you to save me. I´m stronger now and I can stand on my own two feet even if it is hard sometimes._

 _You probably wonder why I´m writing this stuff for you. Well I have something to tell you but writing it is so hard that I´m stalling and writing anything else. I try to get to the point soon. But before I do, I want you to know that I´m not expecting anything from you. If I don´t hear from you ever again after you have read this letter, I won´t hold anything against you or think about you any differently. You are the love of my life and I could never hate you. I´m just happy I got to spend the time we had with you._

 _Our last meeting was wonderful and it ended with more than just a goodbye. We conceived a child that night. A child that is now growing inside of me. I can´t believe that I have a small piece of you growing inside of me. That thought makes everything easier even now when I´m alone. If this is the end of us, I get to at least keep a small part of you in my life._

 _Like I already said, I´m not expecting anything from you and I don´t want you to ´do the right thing´ out of obligation. If you feel that way, I just want to thank you for this amazing gift you have given me and wish you all joy and happiness for the rest of your life. I will tell our child only good things about you._

 _If you want to be part of our child´s life you can do that anyway you want. Well actually not anyway. I cannot allow you to come and go anyway you want. I had a father like that. He came when he wanted and didn´t keep his promises. Because of that I learned dealing with disappointments in very early age. I can´t expose my son or daughter to that. You don´t have to be there all the time but when you promise to come you have to show up. There will be no forgotten birthdays or last minute cancelling. I want my kid´s childhood to be different than what I had._

 _I know you have your dynastic plan and this doesn´t go well with that. Ruining your life is the last thing I want to do. If there is not a way to include this baby in to your life I will understand. I won´t come demanding child support or anything from you. I just wanted you to know. You probably remember my step-father Luke. He found out about his daughter when she was thirteen. Her mom had hidden her from him until then. Luke was so mad and disappointed that he didn´t have a chance to decide whether or not he wanted to be in her life. I just want to give you that choice. It would feel wrong deciding for you._

 _You know how to contact me if you want to. I will leave you alone now. The ball is in your corner and you get to decide what to do with no pressure whatever._

 _Love, Rory_

 _P.S. I just want to say one more time that I don´t expect anything from you._

Logan didn´t know when he had started crying but when he got to the end of the letter tears were running down his cheeks. They were dropping on the letter and joining dried tears that were already there. "Rory must have cried writing this" He thought.

He didn´t know what to think. Rory was pregnant with his child. Child that was conceived in a moment when nothing else existed but them. He was engaged and there was another woman carrying his child. And not just another woman but the love of his life. The one woman he couldn´t get over even if he tried.

All he wanted was to jump on a plane and fly to her but he couldn´t. He was engaged and his engagement wasn´t just an engagement, it was more of a business deal. Breaking the deal would anger his father. Mitchum would be furious with him. Rory had written that she didn´t want him to be there for their child out of obligation but he could never think about a child that was his and hers as an obligation. He had many obligations in his life but his unborn child wasn´t one of them.

"Come in already. It´s getting late." Logan hadn´t even realized Odetta had poked her head in the balcony again. When he turned to her, she saw the tears in his face. "What´s wrong? Was there bad news in that letter?"

Logan looked down to the letter still in his hands. "I…" He didn´t know how to describe the news he had received. "There was news on this letter but not something I would call bad"

Logan took a long breath. He knew what he wanted and suddenly he didn´t care if Mitchum would get mad at him. He wanted his happy ending and there was only one person in this world who could give that to him.

"Let´s go inside. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Odetta said slowly and followed him to the living room couch. "What you want to talk about."

"What I´m about to say is probably gonna hurt you but I have to be honest with you". Logan started.

"You are cheating me. Aren´t you?" Odetta said without letting him continue.

Logan was taken back from this direct accusation. "Well not at the moment but I use to do that. I´m not proud of it."

"Who was it? Some British floosy?"

"It was someone from back home. I knew her back in college and…"

"Was there many women or just this one."

"There was just this one."

"What was so special about her that you couldn´t keep it in your pants?" Odessa was mad. She knew that their relationship wasn´t the best. She didn´t love him but she loved what he presented and the life she would get next to him. They had a good deal. She was going to be a good trophy wife for him supporting his life style and he was the kind of man that she needed to keep up her reputation. She couldn´t believe that he had jeopardized what they had just because there was no chemistry or passion between them. "Did she have big boobs or was she wild in the bedroom?"

"It wasn´t like that. She´s not like that."

"Then how was it? What does she have that I don´t?"

"My heart." Logan hadn´t even realized he said that before it came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean your heart?"

Logan was quiet for a while not knowing what to say.

"I think I have a right to know why you cheated on me." Odetta continued when he didn´t say anything for a while.

Logan looked at Odessa and saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew that he had hurt her and she deserved at least some kind of explanation. "As I said, we met in Yale. She was different than any girl I had ever met before. She was intelligent and quirky. She intrigued me. We started seeing each other with no-strings attached. That didn´t last long because she wasn´t that kind of girl. She tried to end it but I couldn´t let her go so I suggested dating exclusively. We were together for almost three years but we broke up when she graduated. It was a bad break-up. We didn´t see each other for years. Then one time she contacted me when she was coming to London and asked if I wanted to meet her. I said yes and we met. I was already with you and she had a boyfriend back in US so we came up with a different kind of arrangement."

"Are you still seeing her?"

"No we met the last time when I was in US couple weeks ago. It was when we said goodbye."

"Why are you telling me this now if it is over?" Odetta was confused.

"It´s kind of not over."

"Because you still have feelings for her?" Odetta asked.

Logan just nodded.

"The letter was from her wasn´t it?"

Logan nodded again. "She wanted to tell me something"

"Is she blackmailing you? Telling that she will tell the press about you if you don´t pay her or something?"

"NO." Logan shouted. "She´s not like that. She would never do something like that."

"Then what could she possibly want form you?"

"She doesn´t want anything from me but she has something that I want." Logan said quietly.

"So she was blackmailing."

"For the last time, it´s not like that".

"Then what does she have that you want? What is so precious?" Odetta questioned.

Logan was quiet for a while before answering. "My child."

"WHAT?"

"She´s pregnant."

"I can´t believe this. You didn´t just cheat on me. You managed to knock someone up. And know you are telling me you want this baby. Don´t expect me to want to raise your bastard child!"

"Don´t call my child that!" Logan yelled. He understood that Odette was mad, but calling his child that was unacceptable.

"What you want me to say? Be understanding of your little mistake. I won´t do that. It´s gonna be either me or that brat." Odetta was furious. Her perfect life couldn´t include husband's bastard child. Making him choose between her and the child was necessary. Anyway she was certain he was going to pick her. The life she could offer was so perfect. Even Logan had to realize that. Of course he would realize that. It´s the way he has been raised. They could pay this woman off so that she would never reveal the child´s father to anyone.

"Well that's gonna be an easy choice." Logan said.

Before he could continue, Odetta started talking again. "I knew you would come to your senses. You are raised to do the right thing. Your father has probably done this many times. Let´s just pay her quiet and continue as if this never happened. Nobody has to know anything about this. Do you think that she would do an abortion if we paid enough?"

Logan starred at Odetta and felt steam coming from his ears. "Stop right now! How heartless you think I am? I could never just forget that I have a child and keep living my life as it is. I won´t pay her to keep quiet and I most certainly won´t pay her for abortion. I don´t want her to do that."

Odetta couldn´t believe what she was hearing.

Logan looked at Odetta with disdain. "I can´t spend the rest of my life with a person who would ask me to do that".

Odetta felt the world around her shattering. "What are you saying?"

Logan took a deep breath. He knew what he had to and yelling at Odetta wouldn´t help. Any of this was actually her fault. "I have pretended long enough. I´m not happy in this relationship. I want more. I want the unconditional love and chemistry. I have had that before and after that everything else feels like settling. I never got over Rory and I don´t think I ever will. She is my true love and now she is pregnant with my child. I have to go and try to get her back. It´s the only way I can get the happy ending I have always wanted. I´m not doing this to hurt you but I don´t think it would be fair to stay with you when I feel this way. I know I have hurt you badly and I understand that you probably can´t ever forgive me but I have to do this for me".

"How does it feel?" Odetta asked with a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"True love. How does it feel?"

Logan was quiet for a while before answering. "It`s hard to describe. It´s just this feeling of pure happiness when you are with a person you love with all your heart. It makes you put the other person´s needs in front of your own."

Odetta nodded but didn´t say anything.

"I really hope you´ll get to experience it one day but it can´t happen if we stay together. I´m not the right man for you." Logan said.

Odetta looked at the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She saw the determined look on his face and realized that it would be pointless to fight against what was happening. "I think I´m gonna go and stay at a hotel. I will come and collect my stuff in a couple days."

"I won´t probably be here then." Logan said knowing that he would take the first possible flight back to states. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"It will take some time but eventually I´ll be okay. I know we don´t love each other but this break-up means I have to give up the life I imagined we would have together. It might not be what you want but to me it sounded pretty perfect." Odetta answered.

"I want you to know that I´m sorry for everything. You didn´t deserve this. If I can help you anyway, just tell me."

"Heart wants what heart wants. Thank you for the offer but I think it´s better if we don´t keep in touch for a while." Odessa stated and walked to bedroom to pack some of his stuff.

Logan sighed and sank in to the couch. Breaking up was never easy thing to do even if you didn´t love your partner. "Well it could have been worse" He thought and Rory´s face from her graduation flashed in his eyes.

* * *

 _Two days later:_

Logan leaned on his car staring at the Gilmore house. The house where Rory grew up to be the magnificent woman she was today. Logan had checked that Lorelai´s car was missing and the only car parked in front of the house was Rory´s silver Prius. The conversation they were about to have was one that didn´t need audience.

Logan had first thought calling Rory but saying what he wanted to say over the phone didn´t seem right thing to do. He wanted to see her and to be able to touch her while declaring his love for her. Rory´s letter gave him some insight on what was going in Rory´s mind but still walking to her and telling her he loved her more than anything else in this world made him feel insecure. Well there was one thing he loved as much as he loved Rory and that was their baby. He had only known about the baby for two days but already the tiny thing had captured his heart. He couldn´t let the feeling of insecurity stop him this time because he knew that he had to do this in order to get the chance he had wanted for so many years, the chance to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Taking a long breath to calm himself he started walking towards the house. He knocked the door and waited.

Rory was writing her book in her room when she heard someone knocking the door. She finished the sentence she was writing and saved the document before rising and walking to the door. She opened the door and froze realizing who was standing on her porch.

"Hey Rory". Logan said when their eyes met.

"Hi". Rory stammered. She couldn´t believe that Logan had just shown up. How did he even know she was here?

"Can I come in?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Rory answered and stepped aside for Logan to enter the house. "Do you want something to drink? I would also offer food but all we have is old take-out that we should have thrown out days ago".

"I´m fine thank you. I just want to talk to you". Logan replied.

"Okay. Let's sit down" Rory said gesturing the couch.

Logan took a seat next to Rory and turned to her. "So, how have you been?"

"Okay I guess. A bit more tired than usually and there has been some nausea specially in the mornings but nothing major."

"That´s good"

Silence filled the room as the conversation came to a halt. Neither knew what to say. How to approach the elephant in the room.

"I got your letter." Logan said after a while. "And I wanted to thank you for writing it to me".

"Of course I wrote it. You had a right to know what was happening. I couldn't keep something like this from you".

"That´s not why I wanted to thank you." Logan responded causing Rory to look Logan confused.

"I wanted to thank you for the letter because it gave me to courage to do something that I have wanted to do for a long time". Logan explained.

"And what is that?" Rory inquired.

"This". Logan said cupping Rory`s cheek and kissing her softly. Rory was taken back by the surprise but it didn´t take long for her to respond to the kiss.

After few moments Rory pulled back. "I can´t do this." She said with teary eyes. "I love you but I can´t keep doing this".

"What do you mean?"

"I can´t be the other woman in your dynastic plan anymore."

Logan took Rory in his arms and didn´t let go when Rory tried to pull back.

"I´m not asking you to be the other woman. I´m asking you to be the only woman in my new plan." Logan said kissing Rory`s temple.

"What is your new plan?" Rory asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"My new plan is to live my life with the woman I love. To raise a family with her and to grow old with her." Logan replied.

"But what about your fiancée? And your family and the Huntzberger Group? You can´t just walk away from everything."

"I´m not walking away from everything. Well I´m walking away from Odetta. Actually I already did that but I don´t have to walk away from my family and my job. I can work for the company here in east coast. I know my dad will be mad for a while but he will calm down eventually. I know he won´t disown me or anything like that. He needs me too much to do that. Maybe things will be a bit tense within the family first but it´s always tense with the Huntzberger family no matter what I do." Logan told her.

Rory looked Logan carefully before asking. "Why are you doing this?"

"I´m doing this because I love you and I already love our baby. My life has been just a business deal and I don´t want to live like that. I want to spend my life with you because you have had my heart over a decade and you will always have it no matter what I do." Logan said.

A sob escaped from Rory`s lips. Logan pulled her closer and let her cry whispering calming words to her.

"I just…" Rory started after she found her voice again. "You just said everything I have wanted to hear for so long. I love you too. I don´t think I have stopped loving you after we broke up nine years ago. I have tried to convince myself that I´m over you but I´m not."

"That´s good because I´m not over you either." Logan chuckled making Rory laugh.

They sat there for a while just holding each other.

"What happens now?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"We live our lives happily ever after".

Rory smiled at Logan. "That sounds wonderful. What is the first move in this happily ever after we are getting?"

Logan pulled Rory even closer to him before answering. "First you tell me everything about our baby."

"Our baby. I like the sound of that".

"Me too."

* * *

 _Two and half years later:_

Logan opened the garage door and drove his car in after a usual day at the office. He has been working in the Huntzberger group´s headquarters for the last two and half years after returning from London. Work was still good but it wasn´t the best part of his life, not even close. As he predicted, things had been a bit tense after his father had learned that he had ended hi engagement. Luckily Odetta had stated that it was mutual decision which made his parents calm down. He didn´t know if they actually believed her after they learned that Rory was already pregnant with his baby when the engagement was called off. Whether it was mutual decision or not it was the best decision for both of them. Odetta had e-mailed him six months after their break-up thanking him for making that decision for them. She had met a man in Paris and fell in love. Logan had just responded that he was happy for her. That was the only contact they had had after the break-up.

He had told Mitchum that he wanted to move back to states after getting back together with Rory. He had put his foot down saying that he would either be relocated to east coast or he would quit. Mitchum didn´t like being threated but granted his wish knowing that he couldn´t afford to lose his son who had shown to be a true talent with a great business sense. The family dinners Logan and Rory participated were kind of awkward for a long period but as time went by it got better. Actually the one to thank for that change was his daughter Lorelai the forth, or Ella as they called her. The angelic girl with Rory´s blue eyes and Logan´s curly blond hair had managed to soften even his parents. Especially Mitchum was totally under Ella´s spell and would do anything for the little girl.

Stepping in to the house the first thing he saw was Ella running towards him with her arms stretched yelling. "Daddy!".

He lifted Ella up and showered the giggling girl with kisses. "I missed you my little princess".

"I missed you too, daddy."

"Where is your mommy?" Logan asked.

"I´m right here." Rory answered walking to hallway.

"Hey Ace." Logan said giving her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good. I´ve been writing the new book and it´s coming along great." She answered.

Rory had published her first book couple months after Ella was born. It had been a huge hit and while writing it she had realized that she had found her calling. Now she was writing a second book which was a collection of novels.

"Of course it is. You´re a true talent, Ace." Logan replied.

Ella started squirming in Logan´s arms wanting to go back to her toys. Logan let her down and she run back to the living room where her toys where scattered on the floor. Logan and Rory followed their daughter and sat on the couch to watch her play.

Logan pulled Rory close and kissed her. "This is the happy ending I have always wanted."

"Thank you for choosing me and our daughter." Rory replied looking at the man who had been her husband for over two years.

"It was an easy decision to make. My heart chose you all those years ago and all I had to do was to follow my heart."

"So no regrets?"

"None." Logan said. "Well actually I regret loosing those nine years with you. But otherwise none."

"I regret that too" Rory told him. "But that is all behind us."

"I´m glad. I´m just happy that now we get to live our life as a family. As long as three of us are together, that´s all I need." Logan replied.

A sly smile rose to Rory´s lips. "What would you say if it was four instead of just three?"

Logan had been looking at his daughter but Rory´s words made him turn to her with wide eyes. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes"

"In that case I would say that then there would be more to love." Logan said kissing her with all the love he had for her. This was truly their happy ending.

 **This was my take what could happen after those four words. I´m sorry for all possible grammar mistakes, I´m not a native english speaker but I´m trying my best. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
